New school, new friends
by KHR loving Bleach maniac
Summary: My name's Neo Kanawa and Today's my first day at Okegawa Highschool. But when I first go through the gates I find myself face-to-face with a delinquent. Will I really have to start fighting again? And Why is my homeroom teacher so fucking scary?
1. Delinquents

**Hello all! I hope you guys think this is good~!**

I go up to the front gates and look in, only to find myself face-to-face with a guy whose hair is in a style that should be long forgotten . "Umm excuse, could you please move?" I asked politely.

"HHHUUUHHH?" He started to get in my face. This guy was starting to piss me off.

"Could you move?" I said less politely.

"And who are you?" He said.

I smiled evilly." I'm yo mama now move."

"Who The Fu-" He started to say but before he could finish a tall guy with sliked back hair and really no sense of fashion grabbed the guy by the back of his uniform.

"Leave her alone." He said coolly. My face started to get red. I don't know why but now that I think about it he's kind of cute.

"Fine boss" the annoying guy said.

The tall guy let go of the annoying guy and the annoying guy ran off.

"Umm thank you..." I said.

"Banchou."

"Hm?"

"You can call me Banchou."

Ohh ok . Thank you Banchou for saving me." Though I didn't really need help. But I didn't say that part.

"Welcome."

"So can I go to the school now?"

"Oh yeah sure go ahead."

"Thank you."

And me and Banchou went our separate ways. I went to the front office and they had my homeroom teacher show me to my first class. At first I thought my teacher was another delinquent but then I realized that he didn't necessarily act like one. Though he sure looked like a Menacing Delinquent. Freaky.

When I first enter the classroom I saw a lot of normal faces and then I saw in the back a girl who looked really scary and the guy next to her seemed afraid of her. Seriously. What is up with this school?

I stood in front of the class and smiled sweetly. "Hello my name is Neo Kanawa. Please take care of me." I ended it with a normal bow.

A lot of the student looked relieved. But the two in the back looked at me ,like they knew me. Shit. Don't tell me some of these people know about me. Or maybe it's just a coincidence. Yeah it has to a be a coincidence.

Nobody should know about my fighting record. "Well then Neo you will sit by Kurosaki. Kurosaki raise your hand." The girl in the back raised her hand and I went down the aisles to my seat in between Kurosaki and the boy in the back.

Kurosaki looked at me and smiled. "Hello my name's Kurosaki Mayfuyu. Can we be friends?"

"Uhhhhh sure?"

"Yay!"

"Kurosaki , Neo pay attention to class." Said my teacher , who's name is Seaki-sensei.

"Hai" Me and Kurosaki say at the same time.

"Good."

I looked at the boy next to me and noticed that he looked like a delinquent but seemed to be studying hard. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear Sensei when he called my name to answer a question. Wow first day here and I'm already asked a question. It was a really simple math question. It was 268 x 12 divided by 2.

I got out of my chair and went up to the chalk board and answered the question easily. " Good job, Neo." Seaki-sensei said.

"Thank you." I left the chalk board and sat back down in my seat.

Finally after the classes and lunch had started people went up to me to say hi and other things.

"Hey Neo-san." Kurosaki said.

"Hi Kurosaki" I said smiling.

"You used to be a major fighter ,right? Neo."

"Huh? What do you mean."

She looked at me straight faced and said " I mean you used to fight a lot and then you suddenly stopped, right? I've seen you in the paper."

Damn it. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do" She pulled out a newspaper. It was one of me and my friends fighting at my school. Damn it when did they take this picture.

"Hey what are you looking at Kurosaki?" Said the boy next to me. What the hell?! he just popped out of nowhere!

"Nothing" I said and took the newspaper, tore it up and stuffed it into my bag.

"Ok..." The boy said.

"Hey what's you name" I said to the boy

"Hayasaka."

"It's nice to meet you Hayasaka."

"Yeah you too."

**Ok that's all for now~~~ So Sorry it really short! I'll try to write more. I can't really think of anything else to right. I love this manga. Please R&R.**


	2. Disciplinary club

**Yay~! I got a review! I can't guarantee a writing schedule on when these chapters are going to come out. I got school and I'm not able to go on the computer during the week so I'll be doing the best I can with getting these chapters in on the weekends. I hope you'll be patient with me. If you're reading any of my other stories I'm a little stumped but I should be getting new ideas soon so they should be coming out with new chapters ,too. So Now on with the Story. Remember to R&R.**

**Reply to review: Yeah I'm going to make this a love story between Bancho and Neo! **

**Now on to the story! **

"Aren't you that myth fighter that was practically unbeatable but suddenly stopped fighting?" Hayasaka asked me.

"No. I'm not." I said. How do these people even know who I am?

"Really? You both have the same name" Hayasaka said

" Damn it! What is up with you people? Can't a girl have her secrets?" I almost screamed. I grabbed my bento and left the classroom.

I went up 2 flights of stairs and found myself in the third year hallway. I started walking again, noticing that some people were looking at me.

Is it really that weird for me to be walking down this hallway?

Hey, look the people are parting for me.

Or not.

Some third-years are making their way through the center.

The one in the front bumps into me , pushing me off my feet.

"Itai!" I screamed

Suprisinngly, the guy in front puts his arm under my waist and catches me before I fall on the ground. Now that I look at the guy up front I realize it's Bancho. I blush madly.

"I...Um..." I said looking into his dark drown eyes.

"Oh, it's gate girl." He said looking not at all flustered.

Uhhh...is that my new nickname? "Yeah... um... you can let go of me now."

He noticed he was still holding on to me and helped me to my feet.

"Um...I...Uhh..." I stuttered. I don't ever blush and I don't stutter. What the hell is wrong with me?! "T-Thank you" And with that I ran in the opposite direction.

I ran right into Saeki-sensei. "Ummm..." I quickly stepped away from him and bowed " Sorry, Sensei!"

He looked at me and smirked. Then he picked me up , placed me on his shoulders and carried me out of the hallway!

"WTF!" I said as I started struggling.

"Stay still or I'll tell everyone about your little secret." All the blood drained out of my face even though I was hanging upside down.

"Fine" I mumbled. I stopped struggling. He kicked a door open and dropped me into a chair.

When I looked around, I was in a small classroom and there was a few desks. Though it was the people at the desks that surprised me. Kurosaki, Hayasaka, and some four-eyed freak was sitting there.

"Hey Neo!" Kurosaki said.

"Hi Kurosaki." I said trying to smile.

Kurosaki is different than most girls I've met. She kinda reminded me of a Bancho that recently got caught by the police. Oh well, it must be a coincidence.

"Hi Neo." Hayasaka said. I looked at him and smiled cruelly. I saw him shiver.

"Neh, Seaki-sensei why am I in here?"

" I need you in the disciplinary committee." He said.

"What?! Why?"

"Because I said so."

"But..."

"I need you to fill out this form." He said handing me a club application.

"Hai." I took the form away from him. " Can I borrow a pencil?" I asked. He gave me one and I started writing.

_**CLUB APPLICATION**_

**Name: Neo Kanawa**

** Grade: Freshmen**

**Reasons to join: I have no reasons for joining. I'm fucking being forced into this!**

I finished and game it to him. He approved it without even looking at it. I got my chair and scooted it over by Kurosaki.

"So Kurosaki, it looks like we're in the same club." I said smiling at her.

"Yeah, so since we're in the same club can you tell us who you really are?"

"Fine , but first you have to introduce me to four-eyes over here." I tilted my head over at 'Four-eyes'.

"Huh? Oh That's just-"

"I'm Shinobu and I'm not a four-eyes! " said Shinobu.

"Shinobu? As in Ninja?" I said raising an eyebrow." Well you can call yourself whatever but you're still a four-eyes in my book" I smiled at him.

"So tell us who you really are?"Hayasaka cut in before Ninja could say anything else.

"Okay but you gotta promise me you won't tell anyone." I said. They all nodded their heads in agreement. " Alright, so I'm really..."

**Muahahahahahahahaha I left it at a cliffhanger! You'll have to wait till next time to figure who she really is!**

**Kurosaki : But I wanna know now! **

**Hayasaka: Calm down Kurosaki.**

**Me: Shut up. This is my story I can say what I want. And end it when I want.**

**Kurosaki: You're mean.**

**Me : Yeah well who cares? Anyway, I'm glad to say that I beat my 800 work mark with what 1,012? Yay! I got a full 212 words better! I'm happy to say that I had fun writing this chapter. I hope you like it! Again if you reading my other stories I have writer block so, yeah. Well Bye~! I'll give anyone who reviews a cookie~! And Like before I may not update in while so please again be patient. I shall try to update more often but You never know what might come up. And if you have any ideas you want me to in this story I'm open ears! Again since I didn't exactly leave yet so here's another good-bye! BYE-BYE!**


End file.
